


Mischief

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, Keith and Regris are best friends, M/M, Popsicles, midnight snack, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Regris and Keith want a midnight snack but end up getting into mischief.





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the twelfth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz.

"Mischief"

Regris stirred in the middle of the night, inadvertantly waking up Keith in the process. Keith let out a questioning noise, not used to someone else in his nest.

"It's just me, Keith. It's Regris."

Keith yawned. "Wha-What's going on?"

"I'm hungry. I want a snack."

"Daddy and Papa don't keep snacks in our quarters."

"We could go get something from the kitchens."

"Yeah. I guess we could."

Regris and Keith both slipped out of his nest and tiptoed out of the quarters he shared with Thace and Ulaz. Regris wrapped his tail around Keith's wrist. It wasn't because he thought Keith wouldn't be able to keep up or know where to go. It was because the halls of the base looked a little scary at night. Regris had never been out late at night without an adult present.

Keith smiled when he felt Regris's tail wrap around his wrist. He knew why he did it. He could smell the slight fear that was coming off the other kit. It wasn't that noticable, but Keith had been training his nose to detect scents with his Dads and leaders during his regular training sessions as well. Keith wrapped an arm around Regris's waist and gave him a slight squeeze. "It'll be okay, Regris. We're almost there."

Regris smiled at Keith. He liked that the other kit was kind. It didn't bother him that he couldn't see, never had. He was his best friend and had been for three deca-phoebes.

The trek to the kitchens didn't actually take that long, but it felt like it did. The two kits walked into the kitchen, and Keith turned to Regris. "What are you hungry for?"

"Um, something cold."

"I wonder if there are popsicles," Keith wondered out loud.

"What are popsicles?"

"Popsicles are frozen treats on a stick."

Regris chirped, liking what he heard. He tugged Keith over to the walk in freezer, and they entered the cold room. Regris unwrapped his tail from Keith's wrist, and his eyes scanned the shelves. Spotting the popsicles, Regris's tail swished sharply, hitting the door in the process. The door closed behind the kits, locking them in.

Keith could have sworn he had just heard the door close and lock. He turned towards the door and touched it. Ignoring Regris's shout of triumph at finding the popsicles, Keith pushed on the door with no luck. He whined, catching Regris's attention. "What's wrong, Keith?"

"I think we're locked in here," Keith whimpered.

Regris's eyes widened, and he tried opening the door with the same result. It was true! They were stuck, and no one knew where they were.

%%%

Ulaz sat bolt up right in the nest, startling Thace. "What's wrong, 'Laz?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Ulaz stood up. "I'm going to check on the kits."

Ulaz rushed to Keith's room, only to find his kit's nest empty. Neither of the two kits were there! He yowled in distress, drawing Thace to his side. The violet furred Galra stared at the empty nest.

"Where are the kits?" Thace asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find them."

Thace and Ulaz rushed out of their quarters and into the main part of the base. Keith had never left their quarters in the middle of the night before, especially without an adult.

%%%

Keith and Regris were cuddled up next to each other, trying to stay warm. They had wanted the popsicles, but when they learned the door was locked, popsicles were the last thing on their minds. Regris was curled around the smaller kit, especially since Keith didn't have any fur and was more susceptible to the cold temperatures. How long would it be before someone found them?

%%%

Thace and Ulaz were starting to get desperate. Where were the kits? They were considering enlisting more help, but that would take even longer. They had to calm down and think clearly. Where would two kits go in the middle of the night? It dawned on both Blades at the same time, and they rushed into the kitchen. Thace's ears drooped when they both noticed the kitchen was empty. Ulaz whined loudly.

%%%

Keith's head shot up, barely missing Regris's head. He knew he just heard his Papa. Keith whined as loud as he could. He unwrapped Regris's arms and tail and went to the door. He banged on it and kept whining, hoping someone could hear him.

%%%

The racket coming from the freezer drew Thace's and Ulaz's attention. Thace all but yanked the door open. Keith tumbled out and into his arms with a yelp. Thace wrapped his arms around his kit as Regris shot out of the freezer and barreled into Ulaz, knocking him off his feet. Both kits were freezing and whimpering.

"Why were you two in the freezer?" Thace asked.

"W-W-We wanted a-a mid-midnight s-snack," Keith stammered, teeth chattering.

"Let's take these kits back to our rooms and warm them up before we scold them," Ulaz mentioned, scooping up Regris and carrying him to their quarters. Thace stood up with Keith in his arms and followed his mate.

The pair of mates wrapped the kits up in a couple of blankets and stuck them between them in their nest. Keith whimpered and stuck his nose in Thace's neck. He didn't want to ever go into the freezer ever again. Regris shook in more than just the cold. He was scared. He and Keith might have died in the freezer if Thace and Ulaz hadn't found them, and that thought scared him.

It took several vargas for the kits to stop shaking, though both were still scared as the realization of what could have happened sank in without the adults even having to voice it.

Thace gently nudged his kit. "I know you kits already know what could have happened had Ulaz and I not found you in time, but did you know how your deaths would have impacted not just us but the entire base? Kits are precious, because you are the next generation of Galra."

"We're sorry, Daddy. We were just hungry," Keith cried.

"It was my fault," Regris sniffled. "I woke up hungry and accidentally woke up Keith. I suggested we go to the kitchen and wanted something cold to snack on."

"I'm the one who suggested popsicles," Keith added.

"I never want to _see_ a popsicle again," Regris muttered.

"I never want to _eat_ a popsicle again," Keith put in.

"We'll understand if you don't want us to hang out anymore." Regris sounded depressed.

"We would _never_ separate you two. You are such good friends. It would be a shame for us to separate you, especially since it was an accident. However, you are both restricted to the nest for a movement. You may not know this, but you disappearing in the middle of the night scared us. We didn't know where you were, if you were hurt, or even of you needed help. It was a sense of helplessness. We never want to feel that again. So, tonight, you stay here with us," Ulaz replied.

Keith and Regris snuggled further into the blankets they were wrapped in and against the adult Blade laying next to them. Keith kept his nose buried in Thace's neck. "Love you, Daddy. I'm sorry."

Thace tightened his grip on his kit. "I know you're sorry, my kit. I still love you, no matter what. Just don't do that again."

"Promise."

Fin


End file.
